


Nmi doll

by chabulous (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon decides to surprise his lifelong friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nmi doll

Taekwoon POV  
„Taekwoon, I need your help” The voice was muffled, as if coming from outer space, but Vixx's main vocalist could clearly recognize it as Cha Hakyeon's. Without even opening his eyes, he automatically rolled over so that he could wrap his arms around the slender figure that should have been lying right next to him. But when he patted the sheets a few times, finding no trace of the other, he was forced to open his eyes. Lazingly he brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them. Still having problems with lifting his eyelids, he sat up, resting his head against the wall. Blindly, he threw the covers off to wake himself up and after a few moments he finally was able to blink his eyes open.  
The voice went on again „Taekwoon-aah, hurry up!”. Leo looked around, but his leader was nowhere to be found. He grumbled. If Hakyeon was there, hearing this kind of sound, he'd immadiatelly pounce at him and snuggle up to him calling him something among the lines of cute sleepy lion. It'd surely annoy him, but the soothing touch of his older bandmate would quickly put him at ease and make him sleepy once again. Now, using the fact he was not here, Taekwoon could act the way he wanted without getting unnecessary attention. Before getting off the bed, he yawned and streached like a cat. There was no rush, Hakyeon could wait, he didn't really mind that.  
Taekwoon figured Hakyeon would be in the practice room. On his way there he grabbed an apple. Bitting onto it, he opened the door to the practice room, but instead of stepping in, he stood in the door, surprised by the sight.

Hakyeon POV  
The leader wanted to do something special for his favourite lion and when that one was still deep asleep, he sneaked out of the bed to the bathroom, grabbing a bunch of clothes he prepared for that special occassion the night before. He took a shower and changed his boxers to thongs. If he was to be honest, he really hated those, but he wasn't to complain – everything about his performance had to be perfect this day. He put on a black lace lingerie, the one uncovering his back, going along with garter belt. He put on fishnet tights and attached them to the belt, so that they wouldn't fall off. On top of that he put on a tight black dress, that'd nicely accentuate his round arse. Deciding that flat shoes would be the best, he chose to wear pumps. After being done with his outfit, he put on a wig and combed it into two ponytails – the usual Nmi style. Then he put a hairband on. Satisfacted with his work, he smiled towards his mirror reflection. Now all there was left was his make up. He decided for the natural girl look. After bepowdering his cheeks, he quietly walked out of the bathroom and still unnoticed, left to the practice room.  
  
He wrote a quick note, placed it on the floor and after a few stretching exercises he finally called for Leo. He called once, but when there was no response after nearly ten minutes, he called again. The other was surely taking his time. After calling him for the second time, Hakyeon sat down on the cold floor right next to the piece of paper with a note on it, his legs wide open, hands covering his intimate spot. His head was slightly tilted and his lips parted gently, tongue pushed foreward so that only the tip of it would stick out. That's the position Leo saw Hakyeon in after opening the door.  
  
Seeing the other hesitated, Hakyeon slowly, as if he was a marionette being moved on the strings by a puppet master, motioned at his bandmate to enter the room and lock the door behind himself. Hakyeon's moves were so delicate, almost unreal. His eyes looked empty. Not even looking to his side, he moved his other hand to sweet up the note from the floor. Slowly, still mimicing a puppet, he got up and approached the dumbfounded male, then he handed him a note.  
  
After the other took a note from him, he let his hand fall against his body, his head lowering aswell. His eyes closed as if he got deactivated. He waited for the other to read the note. „This doll was created to please it's owner. To activate and register it under one's name one is required to press it's tongue.” It seemed like forever before Taekwoon made any move. His arms wrapped around Hakyeon's waist and he pressed his warm palms against N's back, sending a pleasant warmth towards his body. It was really hard for the leader not to respond to male's actions. Finally, Leo lifted his chin up and pressed his lips against other's, taking his time. He was clearly checking Hakyeon's patience, but the older male wasn't about to give up. He remained unresponsive to all the pleasant caressing and teasing until that one finally pushed his tongue past his leader's lips and pressed it against his. Then, he let go of Hakyeon.  
  
Hakyeon lifted his head up and opened his eyes. „My name's Nmi” he said, his voice softer than usually. „I'm here to serve you, Jung Taekwoon”


End file.
